Nicole Stone
Appearance Nicole has green eyes with Heterochromia Iridium that makes her left eye seem brown. She has dark brown hair that reaches almost to her waist that is dyed purple at the ends, and her bangs are long and brushed over her left eye. However in X791 she cuts her hair to be shoulder length and her bangs are kept short above her eyes. She has a thin but curvaceous body. Her green Fairy Tail mark is located on her left wrist, which is usually covered up with her clothes. In X784 she wears a green sleeveless skintight top with a high collar and a cutout over her chest, with a simple dark blue pleated skirt and black belt over top. She covers her forearms with tight green fabric, and has thigh high dark green socks. She wears long black boots. She keeps her keys on a simple key ring attached to her belt. Personality Nicole is very outgoing and can be pretty sarcastic. She’s not afraid to talk if she needs to, and even if she doesn’t need to. Because of this it is easier for her to make friends with others, she’s able to make them feel comfortable talking to her. She’s also very tough, always willing to stand up for herself if necessary. While she doesn’t always resort to fighting to prove her worth she wouldn’t be scared to put up her fists or her magic if the situation requires it. She’s extremely loyal to those who are close to her, and even if it means harm to herself she would never betray her friends. Her friends drive her to be her best, and she has a strong will to always protect them. However she can be pretty short-tempered, because of her being so caring to those who she’s close to she’ll take any offense toward them personally and won’t be afraid to get angry. And she is quite petty, which can be a bad combination if anyone barely insults her or her friends. Nicole is very proud, she will always defend things she cares about and sometimes talk about them, and people will always tell her how annoying it is. Despite her being talkative though, she can occasionally become anxious. In tight situations she may become too nervous to act and will think about bad outcomes. History Nicole Stone was born in X767 with her twin sister Aleda, in the outskirts of a town named Malba. She was born with her parents’ ice-make magic. Her family was particularly unstable, with both parents clearly having untreated mental illnesses, however at this point the parents could keep it somewhat under control. But they decided soon after their twins’ births that they only wanted to keep one child, and Aleda was handed over to her newly adoptive father, Alkaios. Nicole became an “only child” and lived with her parents until about four years later, when another kid is introduced to the Stone family. Lukas was a new baby that was a troublemaker from birth. Even as a toddler he was constantly making his parents upset with him which didn’t help either of their mental states. Soft abuse was present in the household, and it only escalated. One particular day led to their breaking point, and together began the Iced Shell art, encasing the only three year old boy in an ice made of their body. When Nicole entered the room, the only thing she saw was her beloved younger brother trapped and frozen, his life very slowly draining. There was nothing she thought she could do, so she abandoned the house and ran away. The year was X774. She was only seven years old, with not much sense. Not having a family providing for her anymore she resorted to stealing for food and she wandered for a long time. Woods were a common route for her, they never let her down, except once. She ended up in a forest so thick she lost her way, and she could barely find any sign of an exit after two whole days of trying. Hope was lost and she expected to not survive, sickly wandering still. But she was saved by what she thought was a goddess, a glowing light from a woman who seemed part ram, with fluffy pink hair and wore clothes made of wool. The light led her out and when she reached it the woman was no longer there, but a town was in sight. This harsh two nights made her change her perspective, and she seemed to mature quickly. She believed maybe someone could take her in, and allow her to work and make money so she can buy her meals. At this new town she found a friendly cobbler who allowed her just that. She ended up working for the man for about a month when she saved enough money to catch a train to Magnolia, a place the cobbler insisted she visit. At this point, she had forgotten she was able to use her ice-make, as she repressed the idea after leaving her home. She wandered the big town, contemplating joining the guild her cobbler friend told her about. Since she thought she wasn’t a mage, she held off and lived off her money for a little while. One day she noticed the pink ram girl she’d seen before, and excitedly ran to her to thank her. The woman explained she was a celestial spirit named Aries, and was without a contractor, looking for someone to take her key. She mentioned that she saw potential in Nicole as a wizard and asked to contract with her. Nicole happily agreed, and she learned how to use Aries’ key and became a celestial spirit wizard. Because of this she felt courage to finally join the guild she’d heard so much about. While joining another girl had entered wishing to join as well. She introduced herself as Annabelle, a light dragon slayer. Because the two were both new they tended to stay close to each other as everyone else was already friends. The guild members did try to be nice to the pair but the stuck to each other as if long friends. But as she adjusted to her new life, Nicole became able to open up to those in her guild, and she and another kid around her age named Gray grew close, as she just felt drawn to him. Although not known to her at the time this was because they were both ice-make wizards. Around X778 Nicole was enjoying a steady life as a mage of Fairy Tail, taking on easy jobs that earned her money. At this time she took a job that involved dealing with magic mirrors, however it was a trick. The flyer is sent to guild in hopes of luring unsuspecting wizards to a mirror with a spell that creates an alternate universe that they become trapped in if looking into it. Makarov knew about this trick and was planning on taking the flyer off the board, but Nicole was too quick to it. When she vanished without a trace, the Master knew exactly what happened, however had no clue how to reverse the spell. Nicole had been taken to a whole other universe where she was known by the name Nikki, and magic didn’t exist. The style of the world was very different than Fiore, and kids her age were required to go to school. Since she had lost all her previous memories from all her eleven past years, she adjusted right in and lived here for a long six years. In this world she had a friend named Alene who looked similar to her and felt oddly familiar. They were extremely close. It had been six years in Fiore, the mission to remove Nicole’s spell had been basically abandoned, except by Gray. While it wasn’t his main focus for all those years he still tried. The year was X784, with the help of many others, Gray finally figured out how to undo the spell, and he brought Nicole back. Makarov was also able to bring back her old memories, and those from her alternate universe faded mostly. She was able to finally live her real life in Fiore. Relationships Gray Fullbuster From the time Nicole joined the guild the two had been drawn to each other, for the reason that Nicole later learns is because they are both ice make mages. They were instantly friendly with each other and became close as the years went on. When Nicole suddenly vanished without a trace, Gray became distraught, and promised Master Makarov that he will help in any way to get her back. Fortunately he was able to figure out how to take her back to her world with the help of others, and once Nicole was back a lot had changed. The two weren’t as inseparable as before but still close. Annabelle Roux She joined Fairy Tail at the same time as Nicole, and because of them both being new they were easily able to bond. Because they both lost what they considered their families they had something in common and decided to be each other’s family. They became inseparable as time went on and eventually formed their team called Silent Nymph, which Annabelle came up with. Sparkle Sparkle is Annabelle's Exceed, and Nicole's friend. Sparkle is sweet to her, as Nicole will often care for the exceed. Although Sparkle is Annabelle's exceed, Nicole treats Sparkle as if she is hers, due to Nicole loving cats. Magic Skills Equipment Gold Keys: * Gate of the Ram Key: Summons the Ram, Aries * Gate of the Lion Key: Summons the Lion, Leo Silver Keys: * Gate of the Fox Key: Summons the Fox, Vulpecula * Gate of the Shield Key: Summons the Shield, Scutum * Gate of the Canis Minor Key: Summons the Canis Minor, Nikola Trivia * Nicole has particularly sharp canines, and when she was younger she used to say it was because her ancestors were dragon slayers, but nobody believed her. She still doesn’t know why her teeth are so sharp, though. * She ombre dyed her hair while she was in the mirror realm, and after returning to Fiore she decided to keep it until cutting her hair in X791. Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Female Category:Characters